


What Are You Afraid Of?

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Clowns, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Friendship, Family Issues, Fear, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gallows Humor, Happy Ending, Humorous Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Romantic Friendship, Sad Richie Tozier, Scary Clowns, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What is Richie afraid of? Okay, now that he lied, what is Richie really afraid of?Oneshot/drabble





	What Are You Afraid Of?

Out on the benches together, all of them were talking. It was stressful. Mike and Stan were arguing about whether this was real and what the hell this even was to begin with. For once Richie was for the most part staying quiet (minus the 'is she hot' question to Stan, which seemed to make him angry. To his credit it was an honest question!). 

"...we're all afraid of something."

"Yeah, you got that right," Richie mumbled, not really expecting anyone to be paying that much attention to him. 

Of course Eddie was though. Eddie with his anxious eyes, hands clasped and lips pursed. It was cute too, he had to admit. 

"Why, Rich? What're you afraid of?"

Richie had to actually pause and think about that one. 

_Being forgotten. Having you guys dump my ass because you found someone less annoying. My adhd making you guys hate me. Becoming unneeded or dead weight to the group._

_I love you all so much and you’re all i have to validate that i am worth this life please don’t ever leave me--_

"...clowns," he said instead out loud. He fiddled with his glasses, not meeting their eyes. "I'm afraid of clowns."


End file.
